Extraña depresión
by Lipurogry
Summary: México y Venezuela están discutiendo. Cuando Chile suelta un simple e –aparentemente- inofensivo comentario, nunca esperaban ver ese show digno de Broadway…


Extraña depresión

…

Sinopsis: México y Venezuela están discutiendo. Cuando Chile suelta un simple e –aparentemente- inofensivo comentario, nunca esperaban ver ese show digno de Broadway…

Ni Hetalia/Latin Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La canción "Todos me miran" es de Gloria Trevi.

Advertencias: Crack! Fic, nombres humanos y de países utilizados, hay alguien travestido, así que están advertidos.

No pretendo ofender a nadie con el fic

…

_Casa de México, en la noche_

Una de las absurdas pero típicas peleas entre México y Venezuela tenía lugar en la sala

-¡Cállate Venezuela!- Gritaba un muchacho de cabello castaño- con un mechón de pelo sobresaliendo de su peinado-, ojos marrones y piel tostada a una morena, de piel, y de ojos similares -¡Tú sabes que mis telenovelas son mejores que las tuyas!-

La muchacha bufó molesta

-Por el amor a Dios, Daniel. Déjate de idioteces, que no por nada tienes fama de dramático-

En eso un chico similar a Daniel pero sin el curioso mechón y de piel pálida entro en la sala donde estaban sus hermanos peleando.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- Dijo Chile hastiado de tanta tontería- las telenovelas de ambos son buenas-

-Pero canto mejor que Helena, ¿Cierto, Manuel?- pidió el de la Patagonia, a lo que Helena rodó los ojos. Siempre tratando de ser mejor que ella, se dijo con sorna.

Manuel, quien ya quería que sus hermanos dejasen de pelear por hoy, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de alimentar el ego de Daniel.

-Si- la mirada fulminante de Helena y la sonrisa de Daniel no le impidió continuar- De hecho, eres más guapo, y tienes una voz bastante fuerte y suave a la vez, tanto así que creo que podrías cantar canciones de chicas-

El rostro de México se ensombreció repentinamente y su hermana trago grueso.

"Que no haga lo que creo que va hacer" pensó Venezuela, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando las luces se apagaron y un piano sonó.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Manuel estaba confundido, viendo la cara de pocos amigos de la mayor de los latinos.

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía

Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies

Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba,

Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver…

¡Y ME SOLTE EL CABELLO!

En eso una luz enfoco a México. Estaba _maquillado_, como si fuese un diva de los noventa o de los ochenta y tenia una peluca del mismo color que su cabello. Era…perturbador.

¡Me vestí de reina!

Me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella

Camine hacia la puerta, te escuche gritarme

Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme…

Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura

Era de lentejuelas…

En eso se puso a bailar con insinuantes movimientos de cadera, para horror de sus hermanos. Por fortuna, no se había puesto vestido sino el efecto hubiese sido devastador.

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran

Se subió a uno de los muebles y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con el control remoto del televisor a modo de micrófono.

Porque se que soy fina, porque todos me admiran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran

Algunos con envidia pero al final,

Pero al final, pero al final, ¡todos me amaran!...

Cuando la música misteriosa termino, Daniel cayó inconsciente, mientras los otros dos estaban aún aturdidos por la escenita que acaban de ver. El sonido de un "flash" los devolvió a la realidad.

Un chico similar a Helena, pero con el cabello rizado y corto, estaba en la puerta sin saber si reír o llorar sosteniendo una cámara. Había presenciado desde la pelea de México y Venezuela, hasta el extraño show que dio su primo

-¿Qué demonios acabo de ver?- Pregunto a Venezuela, quien sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros

-Nada Brasil, solo la primera parte del arranque depresivo de Daniel- Le dijo –Quédate tranquilo, esto suele pasar a menudo- los hombres la miraron sin creerlo- aunque no este borracho-

-¿Y que hacemos después que despierte?- Inquirió Chile recuperando la voz

-Si no estoy aquí, no le digan nada. Ya se como manejar esto y lo último que quiero es escuchar una ranchera mexicana a las cuatro de la mañana- Al ver la mueca de dolor de Helena, asintieron y miraron al castaño que dormía profundamente.

Si esto era la primera parte, no querían saber lo que venia después

…

Nota:

Estaba aburrida escuchando esta canción cuando se me vino la idea de hacer un songfic con esta canción, utilizando a los de Latin Hetalia. Todavía me estoy riendo con solo imaginarme a México maquillado *se seca las lagrimitas*

Se aceptan review, tomatazos…


End file.
